


Gravity

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bobby Is An Idiot, Drabble, High School, M/M, Physics, im not sure why i wrote this, junhoe is super sassy, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physics review on a Saturday? Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. Honestly it was random and probably stupid.  
> Based on something I saw on Tumblr.

Jiwon groaned and flopped down in the desk. “It’s Saturdayyyyy….why are we in a physics review session?”

Jinhwan, the eldest of Jiwon’s friend group, turned around. “Because we don’t want to fail?”

The younger groaned again, his face pressed against the face of the desk. Next to him Hanbin was reviewing notes, choosing to not put in his input. Though if Jiwon had looked, he would have seen a smirk on Hanbin’s face. Jiwon’s face morphed into a pout, his fingers stretched out to play with Hanbin’s sleeve.

                Jinhwan rolled his eyes and faced forward again, conversing with the blond boy next to him. He was one of their youngest, Kim Donghyuk.

Without warning, the teacher came in, quieting the entire class with their large presence. They put their stuff down and went to the board.

“So. Since it is Saturday and we all clearly have better things to do, let’s get started? I would also like to leave,” Mr. Kwon grinned. “Jiwon pick your head up, honestly!”

He started to go on and on about topics ranging from velocity and acceleration to charges and circuits. Finally he settled on the topic of gravity.

“So. Based on what we know, we are all attracted to each other. All mass has an attractive pull to it, the strength of which depends on the size of the mass,” Mr. Kwon explained.

“Yah, Hanbin-ah, I am attracted to you,” Jiwon grinned, leaning up on the younger’s shoulder.

                Hanbin turned his face. “Yeah? And my foot is attracted to your ass, hyung. Seriously pay attention!”

                Jiwon pouted, before cuddling up against Hanbin. “You can’t deny your attractive force, Hanbin-ah.”

                The younger rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Junhoe sighs loudly.

                “You two are fucking disgusting seriously. Such saps,” Junhoe scoffed, his sassiness was not left unnoticed.

                “GOO JUNHOE WATCH YOUR MOUTH! And all of you, just be quiet!” Mr. Kwon grumbled.

                Hanbin dipped his head into his notebook, and if you looked at him in just the right way, you could see a smile plastered across his face.


End file.
